1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a similar change information takeout method, similar change information takeout apparatus, and teletext receiving apparatus applicable to a case for making use of information updated moment after moment, from character row data given in time series and divided in specified unit such as teletext.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Recently, in the day of multimedia, much information is presented not only from the package media such as CD-ROM, but also through communication, broadcast and the like. Examples of such information include, aside from picture and sound, character information by so-called electronic book and character information. The character information is expressed in character codes that can be processed easily by computer, such as ASCII code and JIS code.
Incidentally, as an important difference between the information presented by communication or broadcast and the information presented by package media such as CD-ROM, instantaneity is known. When compared with package media, the information obtained by communication or broadcast is characterized as being presented instantly.
That is, in communication or broadcast, a large mass of information is presented, including the information updated moment after moment and the information not changed in a short time, so that the user is allowed to pickup only necessary information therefrom. In the information changing moment after moment, there is bullet information for presenting information along with change of the time regarding a same subject. Such example is information of sports bulletin.
Moreover, recently, receivers handling character information transmitted as character codes by broadcast are developed and sold, and the character information presented to the household is increasing rapidly. The teletext is presented in multiple programs, and the form of information is characters and is presented over plural pages, and hence the user obtains information by reading while turning pages of the statements shown on the screen of television or the like.
For example, when the user makes use of the teletext of the television, it may be utilized as the means of knowing the progress of the game of the sport actually played at that moment.
In such manner of use, the user searches the corresponding page displaying the progress of the desired game of the sport as bullet information, and sees the displayed data. By repeating such action often, the progress of the game is known.
In such conventional teletext receiver, however, it is necessary to obtain information of the statement shown on the television screen while turning the pages. Therefore, to understand the whole information, it was troublesome to read lots of characters, or read sequentially while turning the pages.
In particular, to obtain information that changes with the time, such trouble is further increased. In this specification, such information changing with the time is called similar change information.
More specifically, for example, in the news program of teletext, in the character row data extended over plural pages, the pages containing similar change information and pages containing general information are presented in mixture. In this case, if desired to obtain similar change information from plural pages, (1) a page containing changing information must be searched while reading sequentially page after page, and (2) the user does not know when the changing information is updated, and therefore it is forced to refer to the information frequently whether updated or not. It hence increases the time spent for obtaining necessary information, which is a bottleneck for increasing the number of users enjoying the teletext.